(i) Technical Field
The present invention relates to a fixing device and an image forming apparatus.
(ii) Related Art
As a fixing device that fixes a toner image formed on a recording medium, there is known a fixing device that includes a mechanism for pressing a pressing roller against a pressing roller and a mechanism for adjusting a compression length of a spring to adjust pressing force.
Further, there is known a fixing device that includes a device that adjusts the position of a pressing roll with respect to a heating roll.